thelastofusgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Bandits
Bandits are survivors and an enemy type encountered in The Last of Us that raid areas inhabited by other survivors. History Events of The Last of Us The Bandits thrive in the area of Jackson County and presumably other places across the post-CBI United States. They are known to regularly raid the settlement and hydroelectric power plant inhabited by Tommy, Maria and their fellow survivors.Tommy's Dam They appear to live in the surrounding area of the plant, being found a short ride ride from the ranch nearby. Unlike the urban-dwelling Hunters, Bandits live in rural areas and will leave their camps to launch raids on other survivors rather than lying in wait for their victims.They attack the dam and are encountered near a cabin in the woods Another difference is that Bandits have presumably survived in a state of lawlessness for longer periods of time than Hunters, considering Bandits are located far away from Quarantine Zones. It is certainly possible that some Bandits have never been inside of a QZ. Thus, Bandits are more likely to be hardened survivalists, in contrast to Hunters, who are shown to be desperate citizens of abandoned QZs that have been forced to kill to survive more recently. Although the leader of the Jackson Bandits has not been revealed, they are shown to be able to launch organized raids which are likely planned to some extent. Since large numbers of Bandits are shown, it is unlikely that they do not have a leader, since simply relying on cooperation would be difficult considering their group's size. When Joel and Ellie were at the dam, the Bandits launched an attack. Joel and Tommy, along with the workers, ultimately killed the Bandits, despite many men dying in the conflict. Events of Factions MP In Factions MP, the Marauders appear as a splinter group of the Bandits, acting as a minor third party in the Fireflies and Hunters rivalry. They raid the Hunters, Fireflies and smaller camps of unaffiliated survivors for supplies indiscriminately. Over the course of twelve weeks, the Marauders scout out and occasionally attempt to raid the respective factions, which threatens the stability of the group's communities if not dealt with effectively. Depending on how well the Fireflies and Hunters repel their attacks affects how many new survivors the respective clan can convince to join them, ranging from minor additions to a feasible increase in membership. Strength Bandits are a dangerous group in Jackson County that cause major problems for Tommy's group, notably when they raided the dam while Joel was present, which (according to Maria) resulted in the deaths of many men.It's best this way Some bandits have access to a sophisticated array of equipment such as body armor and helmets. Bandits are seen armed with El Diablo scoped handguns, hunting rifles, and shotguns. Other bandits can be seen using Shorty sawed-off shotguns, 9mm pistols, revolvers, and occasionally a melee weapon ranging from 2x4s to machetes. Some bandits will use Molotov cocktails or smoke bombs against their enemies.Joel and Tommy fight several of the bandits in the woods, strangely better equipped than the ones who attacked the Dam It is unknown if the strength of the Jackson bandits was reduced significantly by the losses they suffered in the raid on Tommy's Dam, as the exact number of raiders in Jackson County is unknown. They may have been wiped out entirely, severely weakened, or simply suffered a minor setback. It is impossible to tell how well the Bandits fare against the Infected as they are one of only two groups not shown facing Infected, the other being Tommy's group at the Dam. Weapons Guns Sidearms *El Diablo *Shorty *9mm Pistol *Revolver Large firearms *Hunting Rifle *Shotgun Throwables *Molotov Cocktail *Smoke Bomb Melee *Machete *Pipe *2x4 Other *Armor *Gas Mask Gallery Bandit 5.png Bandit 8.png Jackson_Bandit.png Bandit_6.png Bandit_7.png Trivia *The Bandits are the only group encountered who use smoke bombs against Joel. They use it once when invading the Dam and again in the ranch house. *In a trailer[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQWD5W3fpPM The Last of Us trailer, 2013 timestamp; 1:35] featuring an early build of the game, a bandit is shown being hit by Joel with a modified pipe in the bridge area on the way to Tommy's. In the final version of the game, there are no enemies present at that point. *The Bandits are the only group with no spoken dialogue in cutscenes, only talking in real time gameplay. References Navigation ru:Бандиты Category:Enemies Category:Human groups Category:Survivors